Matchmaker Hikari
by Eclipsed Rose
Summary: The gang has never been really good at admitting certain feelings...so Yugi takes his friends 'soon to be' relationships into his own hands, but he's have problems with his own. Yaoi, YYY, BR, MM, and SJ (Anzu bashing ) RR, my first fic ' be nice!
1. Pestering Ryou

Eclipsed: Is anyone reading this?  
  
Bakura: That is the most fucked up greeting I've heard!  
  
Eclipsed: What? I was only curious!  
  
Bakura: Just get on with it!  
  
Eclipsed: You don't have to be so pushy! *grumbles*  
  
Bakura: You're intolerable!  
  
Eclipsed: *surprised* Do you even know what that words means?!  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing!  
  
Warning - it's sort of Yami/Hikari's and S/J...Actually that's exactly what it is... You don't like, you don't read, simple really! And Anzu bashing galore!  
  
Notes: The yami's have their own bodies and have to go to school with their hikari's, HAHA!  
  
/.../ - Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ - Yugi to Yami  
  
{...} - Bakura to Ryou  
  
[ ...] - Ryou to Bakura  
  
*  
  
Yugi played nervously with the chain around his neck. At the moment it was empty, the soul that originally filled it was no where in sight, most likely still trying to figure out where his homeroom class was. He smiled to himself. Even without the ancient spirit inside of it, the puzzle still meant a whole lot to him, it always would.  
  
He couldn't help but let his smile widen. The puzzle, that took a shape similar to an Egyptian pyramid, had meant so much to him, even in the beginning before all the events occurred. It was to be a momentum of his grandfather. That is, when he passed away.  
  
But recent events had changed that all for Yugi. It would always remind him of his grandfather, but what had changed was the value of the item. He would never give it up, he would die first, and even then... It was something more than the item, or the gold that sparkled around it, or his grandpa's memories. It was...  
  
"Good morning Yugi!" A high pitched, squeaky voiced screamed over the other classmate's morning conversations. A couple kids had stopped and turned to the source, already knowing whom it was, and dreading seeing 'it' so early in the morning.  
  
"Good morning Anzu," Yugi replied good-naturedly, "I didn't know you were in this class!"  
  
She giggled. "I didn't either! Oh this is great! I'm so glad I have a friend in my class, now we can talk, and pass notes, and-" she kept up her rambling, but Yugi had drifted right then and there. He wanted to keep up, but it was so damn hard! Her lips were moving and yet he couldn't hear a word coming from them. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever passed out from talking so damn fast!  
  
As Anzu continued unknowingly kept rambling to herself, Yugi just smiled, hoping she would buy it. He didn't want to seem rude. But when he caught sight of brilliant colored hair that stood on end, all his concentration was suddenly thrown off course, and any care of her existence was thrown out the window.  
  
He found himself starring at the doorway where the ancient spirit stood in confusion, allowing some of the classrooms elements to sink in. His case for carrying books was thrown casually over one shoulder, giving off a cool appearance. When he spotted his lighter half he smiled sweetly at him. He (Yugi) wasn't sure what it was, but his face suddenly grew warmer.  
  
Anzu's gaze followed his, and in a brisk motion she was gone from Yugi's side and jumping up and down in front of the cool boy in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Yami! How come you haven't returned my calls?!" Yami opened his mouth to come to a defense when Anzu continued on, "Oh well, it doesn't matter! We're friends Yami! And friends forgive! I forgive you! No hard feelings! WOW! I haven't talked to you in such a long time!"  
  
Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not long enough..." He mumbled, but it wasn't heard as Anzu continued her agonizing squeals of joy and delight, much to the horror of the few classmates gathered in the room and those ten classrooms down whom could hear her.  
  
Yugi looked down at his schedule. It was something to do to keep his gaze from the pair across the room from him. He had almost forgotten that Anzu liked Yami, and Yami probably liked her back. This had always been Yugi's fate. Nobody liked, not in *that* way at least.  
  
He hid the millenium puzzle in the pocket of his school jacket and traced imaginary lines and pictures around the paper that was separated from his pencil by plastic.  
  
It wasn't fair! Why couldn't his yami like him back!?  
  
"Hi Yugi." A kind, yet shy voice piped up. Yugi smiled, a bit sadly, but didn't look up from his unseen pictures.  
  
"How are you Ryou?"  
  
"Just fine. And how are you?" The British accented boy sat down in the empty desk beside him, opening up his new notebooks.  
  
Yugi just took a deep breath, "fine."  
  
Ryou stopped his preparation and looked at the shorter boy. "Are you sure? You don't sound 'fine' to me, is something bothering you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi's hand retreated to his side, being released from his trance, he shook his head allowing his blond bangs to back and forth in front of his eyes. "It's nothing." He looked over to his friend.  
  
Ryou shook his head. "Does this have anything to do with Yami and Anzu?" A meek blush was his answer. "Don't worry about that Yugi, I know for a fact that Yami can't stand Anzu for more than one minute."  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I think Yami likes her. And why shouldn't he? She's a better fit for him anyway."  
  
Ryou looked down at his books, knowing there was no way to convince Yugi. Once he thought Anzu 'was a better fit' Ryou knew he was to out of reach.  
  
"Anyway, where's your yami?" Yugi's smile returned now, and it seemed very difficult to think that there had ever been a frown upon his lips. That's what Ryou admired about his friend. He could pick himself up just like, and rarely doubted himself.  
  
Ryou, on the other hand, found it hard to bounce back so quickly. He never thought that he had much heart. All he knew was that it was there, and that it worked occasionally.  
  
"He's gotten a different homeroom. So I can't really keep him out of trouble. Poor teacher." Yugi giggled, while Ryou nodded in sympathy for the unknown victim.  
  
Bakura wasn't a normal yami. Neither was Malik's yami, Marik, but that was beside the point. It was hard to constantly keep an eye on Bakura and a terrible strain at that. That was another thing that was difference between Yugi and him, their yami's. Yugi had been blessed with Yami, the ancient pharaoh who had been locked within the millenium puzzle. Yami was kind enough, sensible, dependable, and best of all, considerate of his hikari.  
  
Ryou hadn't been so lucky after all. He had received Bakura in the millenium ring and he wasn't at all like Yami. In his previous life, Bakura had been a tomb robber, bent on revenge against Yami. He was dangerous, a troublemaker, and worst of all oblivious to his hikari.  
  
That's what annoyed Ryou most about his yami. He didn't care. The only time he realized Ryou was there was when he needed something. Why couldn't Bakura just care?  
  
Yugi saw how his friend seemed to had drifted, and decided it best to change the subject. "What do you have next?"  
  
Ryou only looked down at his binder. His schedule lay there on top of many unwritten on papers. He had to narrow his eyes slightly to be able to read the small typed up letters that were scratched onto the paper. "I got Physical Education with Mr. Tarantino, Bakura's got art a few classes down from the gym so he can't cause much mayhem, what about you?"  
  
Yugi starred up at the ceiling, squinting at it. He was racking his mind to remember the words, which he had stayed up trying to etch into his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep with growing anticipation of the morning. "I believe it's Chorus with Mrs. Anderson." He made a face at the white plaster as if the answer would just suddenly form. Of course it didn't. Taking a peek down at his schedule he smiled, finding that he had been quite accurate.  
  
"I have that next semester. Bakura and Yami are in my class," He gave Yugi an uncharacteristically evil grin, knowing of the boys affection. Ryou was satisfied when a light pink color crossed Yugi's face.  
  
"You're acting as if I'm obsessed with Yami."  
  
"I thought you were." Yugi turned red at his comment. There had been times when he'd ramble on about his yami, but that didn't mean he was obsessed, right?  
  
He was in desperation to switch the subject once more. And if he could, he would push Ryou into the spotlight. He just needed one slip up from the white haired hikari, and then he'd place him in the same situation.  
  
"What about third period?"  
  
Ryou just smiled all knowingly, and then answered simply, "Biology, Ms. Juliano."  
  
"That's great, so am I!"  
  
"Bakura's in there as well, and so is Jounouchi." Yugi smiled, he had wanted to know if he'd have any friends in his classes. "How about fourth?"  
  
"Let's see," Yugi went back to starring at the ceiling again. Still no answer appeared to him. "Math, Wilson."  
  
"I've got Technology, Cimachowski. Bakura's going to be in your class."  
  
"I have Cimachowski fifth."  
  
"I have Rahbahr for math fifth. I think Jou is in your class. Bakura has Physical Education but with Mr. Murphy."  
  
"What do you have for sixth?"  
  
"I have Ms. FitzPatrick for both sixth and seventh. Bakura's in that class too, and I'm not sure, but I think Yami and Jou do too."  
  
"Great! I have her too! I heard that she's nice." Yugi's smile intensified. He was glad to share most of his classes with his friends. But then again... His hand began to trace those imaginary figures once again. They seemed to be his only way to get away from reality at the moment. "Too bad Yami already likes Anzu. I wish he could like me." The tears of self-pity were already glimmering on his lashes.  
  
Ryou could only stare at his friend in sympathy. He wasn't sure what it was like to have feelings for somebody but accuse them of liking somebody that they honestly couldn't tolerate. He knew it tore up his friend, he truly liked Yami.  
  
Those kinds of feelings did give you some doubt and confusion. Ryou knew all to well. His yami didn't care at all for him, not at all. Yes, he liked his yami. He found no problem with it, except the fact that Bakura would never feel the way he did. If he had ever found out he would surely become disgusted with him and most likely leave without another word. He sighed inwardly. Was he cursed?  
  
He never told his friends though. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he did, but incase anything happened, he wouldn't receive false and pathetic sympathy from anyone. He didn't like sympathy.  
  
Damn. He was beginning to sound like Bakura.  
  
"It's alright Yugi! You'll see, I bet Yami likes you back just as much!" Ryou did the best to comfort his friend. He didn't know for a fact that Yami liked him, but he had suspected it for a while.  
  
"Thanks Ryou, but I still think he likes Anzu." Ryou nodded to his friend.  
  
"Maybe," Ryou stated truthfully, "or perhaps he likes you. You never know."  
  
"Class! I'm not going to ask you again, please sit down!" A shaky voice roared over the room, and it wasn't Anzu's squeaks. Ryou and Yugi tore themselves away from their conversation in order to see the male whom was apparently their teacher. He was towering over a trapezoid table, with papers scattered in every direction possible.  
  
It was obvious he had woken up early enough to reach his class on time, though his attempt had been futile since the bell had rung over five minutes ago. He didn't seem quick to anger either, but was exasperated and annoyed already from pure exhaustion.  
  
His eyes were a light brown which added a nice contrast with his rich dark black hair. He was skinny, but not in the anorexic way. His face was youthful, giving him the appearance of a man in his early thirties, or quite possibly his late twenties. He wasn't tall, but wasn't short. If it weren't for his tie and the rest of his attire, on would believe that he was just another student.  
  
That had probably been why nobody had paid much attention in the first place. He sighed when all the kids that occupied the room sat in the seating of their choice. Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami chose the seat behind him, and Anzu took up the empty one on his right.  
  
"Thank you. I wanted to begin with the attendance." He paused for a second and looked at all his students through his clear glasses. "Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Here," Ryou whispered in a whispery voice, too shy for his own good sometimes. The teacher marked him off and nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
( After the attendance, cause nothing important happens.)  
  
"Good... Only one person is absent..." The teacher amused out loud as he marked down the last kid's presence. The teacher took one more glimpse around the classroom in nervousness. He was probably new, and wasn't as experienced at first days as other teachers were. "You can just call me Mr. Pepe..." His sentence drifted off as he looked down at the papers on his trapezoid table.  
  
"This is great!" Ryou and Yugi could hear Anzu shriek out loud enough for half the room to hear, but quiet enough so that Mr. Pepe wouldn't yell at her. " So many friends in this class! YAY! Friendship rocks you know that? I love you all! Yes I do!"  
  
"Go try out for cheerleading." Yami groaned, dusting the piece of cloth that she had recently put her hand on.  
  
"Really? You think I have potential? You're so sweet Yami! I knew you cared!"  
  
Yugi sighed sadly, and Ryou gave him a comforting smile. Yami perked up at this exchange, not comprehending what it was to upset his aibou.  
  
/ What is wrong hikari?/ Yugi straightened at the voice in his mind.  
  
\ Nothing Yami, I swear!\ This made Yami more suspicious, but he did not pursue any further.  
  
"I will be your history teacher for the remainder of this year..." Mr. Pepe continued on, all the while starring absently at his feet, finding the floor more interesting than his students. " But I think you have already figured that out by now... There's no work to be done, and I still have to make tomorrows plans. So please, talk amongst yourselves. Just don't talk to loudly." He scurried off to sit as his other desk, a large rectangular metal one.  
  
The students just starred at him warily. None them understood how he could have gotten the job, he must have been hired right out of college!  
  
There was only a few more minutes of silence left, just before half the room filled with conversation. The three (Yami, Yugi and Ryou) shared the same dumbfounded expressions just as Anzu broke out into cheer. "We can talk guys! That's good! Talking amongst friends is a good thing! The lines of communication are open! Isn't that great?"  
  
Yugi and Ryou both turned to the front of the room quickly. Yugi was keen on friendship, but the way Anzu handed out speeches right and left made him want to rethink it all sometimes.  
  
"Don't you just like friendship Yami?"  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"Just great."  
  
"Could you tell a friend anything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"No-yeah..."  
  
"That's fantastic!"  
  
"Yes, fantastic," was Yami's dull reply as he starred longingly at the fake wooded desk. Oh how much he wanted to hit his head against it and pass out at that moment.  
  
"I pity the people who don't have friends, it must be lonely!"  
  
"I imagine. Yugi!" He waited until the tri-haired boy turned to him, questions flashing through his eyes, but none were asked, or attempted through their mind link. "What class do you have next?" The former pharaoh asked almost desperately.  
  
"Chorus. Why?" The innocence radiating from him was almost too much for Yami to turn away from, but for the sake of his sanity he countered on Ryou. " What about you?"  
  
"Gym class."  
  
"And the thief?"  
  
"Art." This answer relieved Yami greatly as he sunk back in his seat, hearing the last of Anzu's friendship rant of the day.  
  
It's amazing, Yugi mused, how Ryou practically knows Bakura's entire schedule.  
  
And then revenge peaked up in his mind.  
  
"Could you recite Bakura's classes, class for class, hour for hour?"  
  
Ryou gave him a questioning glare. "What are you get at?"  
  
"Did you, or did you not memorize Bakura's classes?" This accusation turned the pale boy extremely red.  
  
"N-no. Of course not!"  
  
Yugi gave a fake gasp. "Ryou! Do you like Bakura?" This only made him turn a darker shade of red.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"You're stuttering! You do, don't you?" Ryou groaned as Yugi's curiosity continued growing with each question, and it only forced a deeper blush on the white haired boy.  
  
Ryou didn't usually mind Yugi's innocent questions. But at this moment, when the tables were turned on him about a certain secret, he suddenly minded. And there was only one way to get Yugi's mind off him...  
  
And that was answering his questions.  
  
With a light nod, Ryou indicated yes to Yugi and then starred down at his schedule, suddenly knowing how the teacher felt.  
  
Yugi smiled smugly. "I thought so."  
  
Ryou groaned once more. Did that mean he was obvious?  
  
"Please, not a word?"  
  
"I promise!" Yugi reassured his nervous friend with a smile... But wasn't Biology and English going to be fun?  
  
Ryou inhaled with relief, now only realizing he wasn't breathing properly.  
  
{Um....... Hikari?}  
  
[What is it yami?]  
  
{What's detention?}  
  
[It means you got in trouble and you have to stay after school for an hour or until the teacher says you can go home. Why do you ask?]  
  
{...I think I got into trouble...}  
  
Ryou's eye twitched. How could his yami already get a detention on the first day?! He regarded the clock on the wall. It wasn't even a half an hour into school!  
  
*  
  
Eclipsed: Alright, please review ^_^ Tell me if I should continue! I know it's probably stupid and all, but it's sort of a prologue thingy...Next chapter will sort of be from the points of views of Jou and Malik, and Seto and Marik will be in it or mentioned. So will the others, of course!  
  
Bakura: What about me?  
  
Eclipsed: I said the others! Your going to be in it too Bakura! Do you think I'd leave you out?  
  
Bakura: I was hoping...  
  
Eclipsed: The plot really hasn't begun yet-  
  
Bakura: * You* have a plot?  
  
Eclipsed: * Ignoring him* Alright, please press the shiny purple button! C'mon ya know ya wanna! And leave a nice review! I'll write the next Chapter A.S.A.P if I get plenty of good reviews XD! 


	2. Hentai teachers and angry Marik

Eclipsed: Thanks everyone that reviewed! It's very much appreciated ^_~. If you have any suggestions at all please make them! I'm trying to improve in this chapter, I know the last one wasn't that good, I changed the plot and everything last minute and had to go back in and change something's. So I hope this makes up for it! I'm trying a hand at humor, but if it's not that funny, or if anything sounds lame, please ignore it, I don't have a very good sense of humor...  
  
Bakura: You could say that again.  
  
Eclipsed: That's all right Bakura, say as many nasty things to me as you wish, just remember, I'm the writer.  
  
Bakura: ::gulps:: That may be a problem.  
  
Eclipsed: Only for you. Here's a few answers and stuff like that to your comments ^^ :  
  
Sansi: You'll have to see for yourself ^_~!  
  
Jkateel: Here's the chapter ^^.  
  
Sour Schuyler: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Silentia: Glad you like it!  
  
Shadow Star: No, Tea doesn't actually talk that way. She just talks too much for her own good! Thanks for your review!  
  
Random Thoughts: Thanks!  
  
Ierye: ...Is 'YAY!' I good thing when it comes to fics... I hope so!  
  
Some Girl: I'm going to try and update quick, but I don't think I'll be able to update twice in a day. I'll try my hardest to update quick enough though! You seem to have such a deep hatred for Anzu...So I'm not alone! For hitting on Yami she will pay dearly! Who doesn't like Yami?!  
  
Cirque du Macabre: I have potential? Thanks! That means a lot actually! I'm going to put most, if not all of them in this chapter!  
  
Shadow_Amaruk: Yeah, I'm trying my hand at humor! I hope it doesn't come out lame --;; ::sighs::  
  
Katie A.K.A Bandana Bob: Yep! It's good to know you like my fic!  
  
BarbedWire23: The wording? You mean the description or something? Thank you! - Happy thanksgiving!  
  
Mai Valentine: It's good? YAY!  
  
I luv Kai: ^______^  
  
Inu-Ice-Dragon: No problem, I loved your fic, it was so kawii! Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Cherry Romancer: Yeah, I thought it would be typical Bakura to get into trouble. LOL, I thought the eye-twitch would be funny!  
  
Haku Ishatar: O_O I'm writing! ::types frantically::  
  
Camille: You were my first reviewer! I didn't even think I'd get even one! You deserve a cookie, lol.  
  
/Blah/ -Yami to Yugi  
  
\Blah\ - Yugi to Yami  
  
{Blah} - Ryou to Bakura  
  
[Blah] - Bakura to Ryou  
  
~Blah~ - Marik to Malik  
  
-Blah- - Malik to Marik  
  
Eclipsed: ::nursing her cramped wrists:: I may not do many thank you thingies like that... But thanks you all!  
  
Bakura: Alright, time to move on ::murmurs grumpily::  
  
*  
  
Jou starred down warily at the black tabletop, which at the moment held all of his subject notebooks. It was becoming unbearable for him to keep his eyes open any longer, and the teachers voice just droned on in his ears, annoying the hell out of him. Her voice was so monotonous, and each word that sprayed off her lips and into the air, only added to Jou's dislike of her. It wasn't that she was mean...Oh no! She was just beyond likeable was all! And that voice of hers! How it made Jou want to bash her brains, if she had any, in.  
  
However was he going to survive this class?  
  
"Motou, Yugi?" The teacher, known to all as the dreaded Ms. Juliano, pointed to a similar black table right in front of Jou's, where Bakura was already sitting.  
  
Yugi smiled as he left from his standing position next to Ryou and went to sit in a chair over from the white haired boy. Jou's mood lightened slightly, at least he could probably pass a note or two with Yugi and the others. Ms. Juliano didn't look very bright, even with her large forehead that was shining under the lights. Yes, it shined, very brightly.  
  
" Mazzilli, Lacey?" The short girl scooted off the counter, her dark eyes gleamed with self-proclaimed perfection, and the make-up smeared upon her face showed off the fact that she took pride in herself. Jou knew her and his opinion was the same as any other guy in the school: She was a wannabe bitch trapped in a fake world where everyone liked her, when in reality nobody did.  
  
She sat down next to Jou, where the teacher had placed her, and Jou's dislike for this ditz grew even deeper.  
  
The Lacey girl smashed more lip gross from her sparkling tube, it reminded Jou of Ms. Juliano's forehead, and made her lips look much fatter. She smiled sweetly, so she thought, at Jou.  
  
"Looks like we'll be together for the rest of the year." She winked at him before turning away and gossiping with the other females of the class, mostly only the ones that acted much like herself. She had turned before seeing Jou cringe and hold back some rising liquids in his throat.  
  
Ms. Juliano's eyes rolled over to Ryou, who was fidgeting with his jacket. It was always awkward standing alone to the side of the room. "Just sit over there," she said to him in dismissal, waving her hand in no particular direction, and looking down at the ground in nature grogginess.  
  
Yugi shrugged nonchalantly to the chair in-between himself and Bakura. Amusement was dancing in his amethyst at the cheery faced boy who made his way across the room, slight anger in his eyes at his counter part whom he was going to have a 'little chat' with about his performance in his first class.  
  
Jou's head found its own way back to the counter top. Boy was this year already starting out bad. First he had woken up late, but somehow managed to get to school early. Then he found out Kaiba was in his home room... No, actually that had been the best part of his day, the bad was that they had fought, again. And now it was this. Miss priss and Miss oblivious, who was saying something at the moment only Jou wasn't paying attention, were beginning to tick him off.  
  
Somehow he knew that he had sinned. Nobody could get this bad of punishment for nothing! Third period was now very much his most hated class thus far.  
  
*  
  
If you asked Seto how to spell annoying he would most definitely spell it, with utmost confidence in five letters: M-A-R-I-K.  
  
The blonde haired yami was smiling, his spiked hair looked much like devil horns at the moment, as he persistently kept poking Seto just above the nose. Seto, whom had just innocently been reading his book, was trying to ignore the ancient spirit and his questions. His was irritated with the other boy's consistency, while still trying to bury his head in the text of his book. At least he learned one thing: ignoring ancient spirits from Ancient Egypt was next to impossible.  
  
"Come on," he nagged, "it's a yes or no question!"  
  
Seto growl as his eyes shot up from his book, glaring straight at Marik. "No," was Seto's quick and simple answer. Ice lined the word as it flowed to Marik's ear, making the yami shiver. But even the cold words weren't enough to stop Marik's persistence.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said 'no'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Read...My...Lips... NO!" Seto made sure to say each syllable slowly in hopes it would make the other boy understand.  
  
Marik pouted. "I bet you would let Mokuba!"  
  
"Mokuba is not going to turn into a kleptomaniac, a pyromaniac, or turn insane anytime soon. Nor do I think he would want to turn all the employees of Kaiba Corporations into his mindless slaves in a plot to take over the world."  
  
Marik's hikari, Malik, snickered at this comment. Marik in turn dropped his head back to get a great view of Malik's up side down face, causing a terrible pain in the back of his neck. It made him look absolutely adorable in an insane sort of way. But the puzzlement on his face was enough to make anyone want to just glomp him. (A/N: ^_^)  
  
"It's not funny!" Marik finalized, with a small pout. Malik laughed harder at his expressions. This caused Marik to glare in both confusion and anger at his hikari's mocking laughter. What the hell was so funny that made him laugh like that?  
  
"Nothing Yami!" Malik assured him, finally controlling his laughter into short held back giggles. Marik just watched him for a second longer, both enjoying how his hiakri's face lit up when he laughed, and waiting for the giggles to subside as well.  
  
As it did die down Marik brought his head back up to the now relaxed millionaire.  
  
Seto, thinking that the blonde was permanently distracted had gone back to his reading. Of course one thing you learn after being near Marik so long is that you're never safe. This was Seto's biggest mistake, letting his guard down. Marik's finger poked the spot in-between his eyes. "Can I now?" Marik asked, as if something had actually changed.  
  
Seto growled deep in his throat, but did not voice anything in fear the ancient spirit would continue once more.  
  
"Can I?" Marik probed once more. It wasn't fun being ignored.  
  
"For the last time: No!"  
  
"Why not?" Seto looked at him dully.  
  
"We had this same conversation before!"  
  
"I know. So can I?"  
  
Malik tugged on his yami's right sleeve. He didn't like where this was going, soon enough Seto would probably kill Marik, if you could tell from Seto's infamous glare. Marik looked back at the younger boy in question of his actions.  
  
"Let's just take our seats Yami..." Malik whispered to his counter part, pointing over to where their books and other items were laid across a table.  
  
Marik starred at his younger version in query. He tilted his head to one side and smile sweetly. "Why?"  
  
For a few seconds Malik was slightly lost at the innocence casting in his darker half's eyes, even though he knew it was false, before shaking himself back into focus. "Because your pissing off Kaiba..."  
  
"But he won't let me turn his corporation into my mindless drones for world destruction!" Marik sulked, shrugging it off like it was the most natural thing in the world. But this was Marik...  
  
"You can try again later." Malik compromised, receiving Seto's glare in return. Marik was silent for a moment before hopping off the table and following his fellow blonde to the chairs in the back of the room. Both took their seats on opposite corners.  
  
~ How many years did you say you went to school?~  
  
- about eleven years. -  
  
Marik yawned. ~ Really? It's my first day and I already can't stand it!~  
  
- Don't worry... You'll get used to it.- At that last comment Marik turned to face his hikari, eyes open wide.  
  
~ You mean I'm stuck here?!~ Malik nodded to Marik, an evil smile spreading on his lips.  
  
- Monday to Friday, eight to two thirty.-  
  
Marik looked up at the clock on the wall. - But it's not even near two O'clock!- Malik laughed at his yami's anticipation to leave. He turned up to the board, and instead of seeing other kids writing some idiotic retorts, or laughing at some immature word they wrote, was a short man reaching to up to write down his name. On a second thought he reached out and grabbed a convenient chair. His hands itched against the chalked filled board, that was almost turning white from the extensive chalk that had been quickly erased. The man pressed the chalk firmly against the board, emitting a screeching sound to yell in each ear of the students around him.  
  
When his name was written to his liking he hopped off the yellow chair, allowing all to gaze at his masterwork. Cold gray eyes scanned the room with disgust and hatred toward each child in particular. His eyes stopped on Malik, who was reading the odd name, and hiking an eyebrow.  
  
He smiled, showing off his frown marks that were permanent across his cheeks and lonely forehead. Marik and a couple of other students quickly noted this, but didn't pay much attention to it. Except for Marik of course, who wasn't going to let any bold perverted teacher even think of touching his younger and lighter half.  
  
Without thinking Marik scooted his stool closer to the unknowing boy. Jealous glimmered in his eyes, they were trained into a glare at the old man, who seems to be in his forties or fifties, still with a gaze stuck on Malik.  
  
~ What a bastard!?~ Marik said distastefully, accidentally sending the message to Malik. Malik starred at Marik, who starred at the 'bastard man', who starred at Malik whilst still standing by the board.  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes when he saw Marik's eyes. His yami was just acting weird now, he could feel it, but hadn't wanted to say anything about it.  
  
- Who's a bastard?- Marik, looked at his hikari, and quickly realized his mistake.  
  
~ Nothing, forget I said anything. ~ Marik turned his gaze to fix it on the man. He didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to rip his, what did Malik call them? Tecker? Teamer? Teacher? Yeah, teacher that's what it was.  
  
Malik quickly shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the front of the room. When the man realized that everyone was now looking up, his smile came back, making eye contact with the calm blonde. "I am Mr. Dussel, and I will be taking over for Ms. Zeeghan's biology class until she is ready to come back." His voice was raspy as if he hadn't talked in ages.  
  
A teacher's pet raised her hand from the front of the room. One of her arms rested on her neatly stacked notebooks, and her throat made something close to an 'ooh! Ooohh!!" sound as she almost rose off her seat. The sudden movement attracted Mr.Dussel's attention.  
  
"What is it child? Spit it out!" He yelled at her irritably, venom on his voice. The young girl, who was not used to such a tone being taken to her, backed off slightly.  
  
"I-I was j-j-just wondering, why isn't Ms. Z-zeeghan here?"  
  
"Fraternity leave." He stated simply and turned his attention to a certain corner of the room once more. Marik was about ready to leap from his seat and send this 'Mr. Dussel' to the shadow realm if it weren't for one thing: Malik, whom had forbidden him to use any shadow magic as long as they were in school.  
  
Of course that didn't mean after school. And what would happen if Marik just happened to see this guy on the street? And he just happened to try and steal something from him? Malik couldn't get mad about that! It would be self defense after all!  
  
Marik grinned evilly to himself. He always had the greatest plans! Now if her could only get Seto to let him take over his workers minds. Maybe he could get Seto's little pup help him out.  
  
Malik, noticing the change the spirit of the millenium rod looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Malik asked in a silent whisper, suspicion in his voice, and all memory of their mind link forgotten.  
  
Marik's trained gaze followed over the windows and various projects landing just over Malik. The holder of the millenium rod could only look at his yami with a strange expression on his face, and inquiry of his actions.  
  
"Some teachers may let you get away," a voice spoke on Malik's left. The boy unsuspecting boy felt his eyes involuntarily grow large and fearful. His head slowly twisted around and came face to face with the plump cheeks of Mr. Dussel himself. "But I am not that kind, if you continue to talk to your brother, I will be forced to give you detention. After school. With me." Mr. Duseel's uncharacteristic smile lit up on his lips again, a hidden meaning behind it that only Marik was able to decode.  
  
Malik suddenly felt very awkward. The hungry gaze of his substitute and the glare he knew that was hovering above his head drew the nervous laugh from his throat. All eyes were on the three of them. Even Seto had dismissed his book for a while to watch the occurrence.  
  
Malik, at a lost for words, just laughed again. It was a bit high pitched and his face flushed deeply. Frantically he looked back at Marik and then the teacher. "He's not my brother?" It was more of a question then a statement, and even Malik's eyes were questioning his professor for an answer.  
  
"Oh? Then what is he?" The man's voice was low, and his glare met with Marik.  
  
"Uh...Dunno?" Mr. Dussel looked back down at Malik sweetly once more.  
  
"You don't know?" There was an edge to his voice that made Malik momentarily shiver.  
  
"Well I do... But I don't...But..." He smacked his head in a futile attempt to remember what he had forgotten. "I knew this one a minute ago too!" Malik sulked, and rested his head down on his folded hands. He felt awkward with those piercing eyes on him, looking hungry and needy. Hungry and needy for what, he didn't know, or care, but it imitated him nonetheless.  
  
"He's my hi-" Marik stopped at the quick look Malik shot him. "We're friends," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Mr. Dussel's looked unamused and continued his undeclared starring contest with Marik. "Is that so?"  
  
"No, actually I'm an ancient spirit that originated in Egypt, but somehow was trapped into a golden staff like object that is known as the Millenium Rod. And ever since I've escaped from the shadow realm, I've been bent on world domination. Now if Seto would be so kind as too let me use his company as-"  
  
"No," Seto said simply and went back to his book.  
  
"You have a very vivid imagination, but I do not wish to hear your sarcasm. I don't want either of you to talk or I'll be forced to give you both detention, and I don't really care if it is the first day of school." With that said, and one more look at Malik, he strode to the front of the class, head held high, to begin the first lesson.  
  
Malik just rolled his eyes at his yami. Even if what he said had, only three people in the class knew it was.  
  
*  
  
The day rolled on with little importance. Nothing interesting ever really happened in school, with few exceptions.  
  
But lucky enough, lunch had finally come. A well deserved break, and plenty of food. There was a half an hours break before fifth period began, so wasting time wasn't really an option.  
  
Most kids in particular of course often brought their lunch to school. It gave them time to eat quickly and fool around with their friends. It was also good advice not to eat from the cafeteria. Who knew what they put in the food! Especially the green disk was that was very inedible...  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Anzu, who had invited herself, were sitting at the table nearest the door, for obvious reasons. (A/N: I didn't have anything for Honda to say really...so lets just say he's sick!)  
  
Zombie like faces starred at Anzu as she talked over and over about little things, that none of the boys cared for, all the while clinging onto Yami.  
  
[Would it be all right if I poison her?] Bakura, who had his head down on the table, was painfully listening to her, although he had tried to drone her out in the beginning. He, being the one to want to escape the classroom, had been the first one there. Unfortunately, Anzu had happened to be the second. So poor Bakura had been objective to such a cruel fate during what was to be the best block of the day.  
  
Bakura's question was only answered by silence that reigned for the most part.  
  
[Damn, are you still mad at me for getting that detention?] This time the silence was anticipated, though unnervingly unwelcome. [It wasn't my fault!]  
  
{Oh really? Then why were you the one that received a detention?}  
  
"Because they black mailed me!" Bakura pointed accusingly at both Malik and Marik. The two, getting the feeling that they were being talked about, and the fact that the shout was of a familiar occurrence, looked up at the snowy haired boys. Both feigned innocence.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?"  
  
"Did we do something?"  
  
Bakura's narrowed eyes were met with suspicious looking grins.  
  
"They're not the ones with detention!" Malik and Marik looked at each other sneakily, enjoying the effect of their cleverness. By this time the rest of the group was watching them, and some bystanders at neighboring tables. Of course none of this was registering in Anzu's mind, although the thought of her having one was questionable, she continued on with... Whatever she had been saying.  
  
"I told you, they black mailed me! They didn't exactly do anything else to get in trouble with that bitch of a teacher."  
  
"Don't exaggerate."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" Malik yelled in mock bewilderment.  
  
"The two of you-"  
  
"Fine, I forgive you, just try not to get in anymore trouble," Ryou sighed. Yugi smiled thankfully, Bakura had been interrupted before there had been any bloodshed.  
  
Bakura, a bit satisfied, sat back. [I promise.]  
  
{And by the way, you can't poison Anzu. Someone can press charges on murder.}  
  
[I doubt anyone would.] Bakura sighed as his head smashed against the table as he went back to trying to ignore Anzu, but not before making a mental note to himself to never smash his head against the table again!  
  
Yugi giggled as his friend's darker self rubbed his head while wincing. He brought his attention to Anzu, or so it seemed. He sighed inwardly to himself, wishing that Yami hadn't stopped struggling from the persistent female's grasp.  
  
*  
  
Eclipsed: HAHA! Second Chapter done! I would have been done earlier but I was sort of stuck for a while. There wasn't much Yugi/Yami in this chapter, so I'll put in more of them in the next chapter ^_~. I promise that to you! Also, quick note about that hentai teacher, Mr. Dussel. Something like that happened to a friend of mines, and he reminds me of Malik sometimes (I know I probably made them OOC, please ignore that ^^;; .), although it didn't go quite like that. The teacher gave really big hints, and it was a girl, and she was much younger than forty or fifty! She didn't do anything though! Anywayz! Please press the button once more and review! Pleasie?? Pleasie, pleasie???????? And if you can, write a little suggestion for what you think Bakura did to get detention! I had something... But I forgot :P All righty, byes ^_^! Review!!!!  
  
Bakura: The baka forgot the disclaimer, so: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or even a penny!  
  
Eclipsed: HEY! 


	3. Jealousy, games, and a pissed Marik

Eclipsed: Wow! Thanks guys ^_^. I enjoyed your reviews a lot! I may write responses to them on the bottom of the fic!  
  
Ryou: We hope to continue receiving them, and hope you enjoy this story! Any suggestion you have, you can send them in! It would be very much appreciated! Remember this is her first fic!  
  
Eclipsed: Oi! Ain't he adorable?  
  
Ryou: n.n  
  
Eclipsed: *smiles evilly* I forgot to mention (besides the disclaimer: I own nothing!) This chapter is dedicated to my good buddy '.......' although, that is all I can call him/her. They didn't leave any additional information on them...but this is for you! *evil smile intensifies* you'll see why...  
  
*  
  
Yugi starred expectantly at the black rimmed clocked that hung mockingly above his head. It always turned a bit slower during the last class of the day. It wasn't that he didn't like his last period teacher. In fact, she was a sweet elderly woman, and gave each of them a warm welcome. But who wanted to stay in school? No one wanted to stay in this imprisonment long, not even those with fine grades could stand it!  
  
Yugi had been very disappointed to find that Yami wasn't in his class. Ryou had apologized for getting his hopes up, but Yugi wasn't mad at him at all. It was a mistake, and it wasn't like Yugi's whole life had depended on it! And he always got to see Yami after school, every morning, and in first period.  
  
"Yo, Yug'!" Jou shouted, trying to get his shorter friends attention.  
  
Yugi's gaze trailed from the clocked to his blond haired friend and smiled at him. "Yeah Jou?"  
  
"Ya walkin' home today?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "as always...Do you want to come to the shop after school?" Yugi asked eagerly, his response was a large grin from Jou. "What about you two?" Yugi asked, regarding his two white haired friends. Well, at least one was his friend.  
  
The two shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi, I have a ton of things to do when I get home, not to mention I have to get my materials." Ryou held up few white papers, one of them yellow. Each had lists of materials that needed to be bought for each subject.  
  
Yugi nodded in understanding. "That's alright."  
  
Jou hopped onto the flat level top of the desk next to Yugi. "You actually buy all that junk? I don't get it, the morons always have extra papers and pencils to burrow, and yet they tell you to go out and waste your money!"  
  
"Some teachers count it as a homework assignment." Ryou stated matter-of- factly, as he looked back down at his sheets, " although you do have a point... And I'm going to have to buy double of each..."  
  
"I've only been here one day, and I can tell you this much: School sucks."  
  
"That's all you could tell us about school, you haven't paid attention at all today!"  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and gave a careless shrug. "Not my fault they're all so fucking boring."  
  
Ryou sighed and shook his head wearily, letting up on his yami.  
  
Yugi smiled at both his friend and his friend's yami. Neither Ryou or Yugi were big on fighting, save for duel monsters.  
  
Jou, not having spoken for some time now, felt obliged to say something. He moved back slightly to make himself more comfortable. "Bunny ears does have a point, though..."  
  
Yugi clasped his hands together in a silent prayer. If any and all Gods were on their side, perhaps Jou would live to see another day. One of Yugi's eyes curiously popped open to make sure the school was still standing. He drew in a sharp, unsuspecting breath as he was amazed to see everything in the same order it had been, the small amount of students that made up their class were still talking amongst themselves. And Jou still sat, body completely attached, and not a bruise.  
  
Bakura glared death at Jou, but otherwise didn't react. It was obvious that Ryou was holding something over his head, or Jou wouldn't be alive right now.  
  
Yugi exhaled, letting his head drop to the desk.  
  
The bell sounded off, loud and high pitched as some of the more aggressive students in the class were pushing and shoving each other to gain access to the exit.  
  
*  
  
Yugi waited by the school doors patiently for Jou, Malik, and Yami. Ryou had told him he wasn't going home straight away, Marik mentioned something about a 'score to settle', and of course, Bakura was serving detention.  
  
Yugi took in a deep breath. He was a very patient person, but he was hoping they'd hurry up soon. He didn't want to end up having to walk with Anzu and watch her hang to Yami the entire time.  
  
The tri-haired colored boy smiled thankfully when he saw Jou and Malik making their way to him through the crowd of students. A look of annoyance was spread across Jou's face as he tried to avoid a run in the other teens. Malik was smiling similarly to Marik's insane grin. This earned him a free path from the other students who were both in a hurry and feared him. He had a reputation of being destructive and such.  
  
Yugi's smile faltered however as his gaze fell upon a weary looking Yami and a certain person he had no intention of seeing. Anzu was clinging to Yami's arm like she often did. Her eyes were closed contently as her mouth was flapping as always, a dimwitted smile on her face. Yugi gazed at them enviously.  
  
Yami sighed as he continued starring out of the window. His arm was becoming numb from the embrace ever tightening around it. He was attempting to block out her words, but he could still catch a word or two.  
  
Yami tore away from the familiar grass and fences that made up the scenery of the schools field. His free hand gripped his school bag. It took most of his might not to make a scene and just hit the bimbo at his side. But alas, his bag was near empty and wouldn't inflect as much damage.  
  
He was sure he was a pretty sensible person, considering his position as pharaoh during the ancient times. So naturally he it took a lot to get underneath his skin. And yet, without even trying, Anzu could.  
  
He looked down at the strange woman on his arm for a quick second. She was beginning to get a little to comfortable there, but Yami was never able to pry her off, so he took up trying to ignore her. It was working, but not good enough for him. He'd rather her a safe distance away. Like in the shadow realm...  
  
"What do you think?" Anzu's voice crashed through his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Yami asked more out of instinct than curiosity. He cursed himself as she went back into her constant talking.  
  
Yami sighed once more. He wanted the company of his hikari. Heck, he'd rather the shorter boy being the one cutting off the flow of blood around his arm.  
  
It was sad, considering the fact that Yugi liked Anzu.  
  
Yami had tried not believing it at first, but all the signs were there.  
  
Whenever Yugi didn't think either was looking he'd be starring with a look of pining. Or when Anzu attached herself to his arm there was always a stab of jealousy that came through their mind link.  
  
He didn't like thinking that Yugi was jealous of him...  
  
But he couldn't help but wonder what bad taste his smaller double had. After all he was crushing on Anzu!  
  
So he thought...  
  
"Hey it's Yugi!" Anzu yelled out, breaking the ancient pharaoh's thoughts again. This time, however he wasn't so angry as his crimson orbs fell on the younger boy, who had turned from his conversation with Malik and Jou when his name had been announced.  
  
The customary jolt of jealousy cut through their mind link, and Yami was aware that Yugi didn't notice.  
  
Yami smiled at the other boy across the hall from him. He could almost see a hint red show itself on the boy's face, but it dismissed the thought as he walked up to the group, not caring if Anzu may or may not be following behind him.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Jou...Malik..? Where's Marik?" Yami looked around the small group, searching for Malik's evil double. It was quiet known for the group that the pair was often together...creating havoc...  
  
"He had some business to attend to. Actually, he's been acting weird ever since science class today. He hasn't even bothered Kaiba since then." Malik blinked at his own response, the events of the day had been slightly mind- boggling for him as well. His yami hadn't hatched any new schemes tried blackmailing anyone after the strange incident in their science class. Although he still wasn't exactly sure what pissed off Marik in the first place.  
  
Yami didn't look too convinced. "What is he really doing?" Malik looked hurt at the accusation.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! ...For once..." He added under his breath.  
  
"Hey there friends!" Anzu piped up as she came up to meet them. Malik grimaced at the female and Jou became pale at the sight of her.  
  
"Hello Anzu," Yugi replied, being the only one not visibly showing their disgust at her.  
  
Almost immediately she latched herself to Yami's arm. And the piercing feeling came back once more.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Anzu began, smiling in her oblivious way.  
  
At the exact moment four sets of eyes turned to the unsuspecting keeper of the millenium puzzle. Yugi looked back, open mouthed, unsure of what to say.  
  
*  
  
"You know Jou, if you weren't so aggressive, I'm sure tons of girls would be swarming over you! And if you did something with your hair, I mean it's a mess! Comb it once in a while, I mean, God! You'd look pretty good! Not as good as Yami of course!" She laughed alone to her own joke. Malik, who looked like he had fallen asleep while walking, suddenly jumped, all muscles tightening.  
  
"Who's dying!?" He asked frantically.  
  
Jou's hands were clenched in tight fist as he tried his best to be as clueless as Malik. Of course when he had been the center of her ranting for the good half of an hour, it was getting on his nerves. Not that it hadn't in the beginning. He had had quiet enough of it, and if she wouldn't shut up on her own, he would gladly make her.  
  
"Why did she have to come along?!" Jou growled through his teeth to Yugi.  
  
"I couldn't simply just tell her to go away, Jou. It's not polite."  
  
"Polite, smite! She's fucking annoying! And she hasn't let go of Yami, I know your probably mad about that Yug'."  
  
Yugi could fell his face grow hot, and was certain he was turning a nice shade of red. "No...As long as he's happy I not annoyed. Not that annoyed," he corrected himself.  
  
Jou shrugged at his comment. "He doesn't look that happy to me. I'm actually pitying the poor guy, looks like he just found out it was the last day of his life."  
  
"No, he really likes Anzu."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you're misinterpreting something-"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure Jou. Why would he even considering caring for somebody else when he has Anzu?"  
  
Jou blinked, a bit dumbfounded. Since when was Anzu a prize? Last time he checked, a lot of people found her annoying.  
  
Poor young, innocent Yugi.  
  
*  
  
Yugi dropped his back off in the front hallway, almost immediately forgetting about it. He kicked off his shoes next, everyone else mimicking his actions. As each of the five entered into the game shop (that also doubled for a house) Yugi called out to his Grandfather, the only other person that lived within the walls beside himself and the ancient spirit.  
  
The old man entered into the game shop from a back room, his usual grin upon his face. "Welcome Yugi! And Yami. I hope you had a great first day at school?" It was more of a question.  
  
"It was fine Grandpa."  
  
"I see you brought some friends home with you."  
  
"Hey Gramps," Jou greeted the elderly owner of the Kami game shop. He nodded back at Jou, turning his attention to Malik. (A/N: I don't know if he knows who Malik is...For my sake, he doesn't...)  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Malik."  
  
"I'm Yugi's Grandfather, it's a pleasure to meet you." Malik nodded at Yugi's Grandfather as hesitantly put down his bag on the floor next to the others.  
  
"We'll be upstairs if you need us!" Yugi called as he ran passed his Grandfather and to the other side of the shop that served as a home.  
  
"Alright." Was his Grandfather's response that caught his ear as he began jumping each stair, hearing as the others footsteps echoed his own. "Are your friends staying for dinner?" Yugi's Grandfather asked quickly, just as Yugi made it to the last step. He turned back around, they already knew the question, so there was no point in reasking it.  
  
Jou's answer was a simple one, and quite clear when he licked his lips with a smile. Jou often did stay for dinner, and he probably went home to eat more. He was known for having a large appetite. Some people would ask if his dad ever fed him! ...Some people were still waiting for an answer...  
  
Malik looked a bit uncertain at first, "I'd have to ask Isis first." Yugi nodded understandingly. Isis was the one that looked after Malik, and now unfortunately Marik, and together they could be a hand full.  
  
Yugi turned his gaze to Anzu for acceptation of the invitation or her rejection (and by the pleading look on Jou's features he was praying for her to reject the dinner invite.)  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but my family are having some people over. Maybe some other time?"  
  
The four boys exhaled, not realizing they had been holding their breaths.  
  
*  
  
When six O'clock came around, Anzu had been gone for an hour. Dinner would be ready in an hour and a half. Luckily Isis had allowed Malik to stay, although with much hesitation.  
  
In this particular minute Malik and Jou were locked in a time consuming race, or battle it more seemed. Both blondes were hooked to the computer graphic filled screen, hands rapidly pressing the multi colored buttons of the Nintendo game. It was amusing to Yugi and Yami to watch them scream at the motorcycles/cars on the screen. It was becoming more and more clear to the two identical boys that Malik and Jou had some road rage harboring inside of them.  
  
All they could do was pray that neither got their license anytime soon.  
  
Yugi softly giggled as Malik lost, cursing out angrily. All he could do was watch and curse in each language he knew, as his strangely designed, violet motorcycle was dropped into an ocean of red fire. Jou was grinning victoriously, seeing that his vehicle came in second.  
  
Malik glared back at Yugi, just before turning to his new addiction.  
  
"I told you Malik, 'Extreme G,' is not the game for you."  
  
"Shut up and play!"  
  
"Jou's undefeatable," Yami cut in. Yugi smiled, remembering the first time Yami had played. His attempts, like Malik, turned into failure. He'd been calm at first, but by the end he was threatening the television and game console to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"That's right! I'm the champ!" Jou declared, loving his new title.  
  
Malik growled, eyes narrowing at the self proclaimed 'champ'. "Just play!"  
  
/He's hopeless./ Yami voice resounded in Yugi's mind.  
  
\He's Malik...\ Yugi smiled at his darker counterpart. Yami smiled back at him, resulting in the usual blush that always greeted the bearer of the puzzle.  
  
/Are you sick or something Yugi?/ Yami asked, noting Yugi's odd reaction.  
  
\Where'd you get that idea?\ Yugi answered with a question.  
  
/Because you turned a reddish color.../ The comment only made him turn redder.  
  
*  
  
It was already turning dusk when Marik entered the house. The VCR clock blinked 12:00 continually, although the dusty clock over the refrigerator stated the time to be turning seven sometime soon. Marik wasn't really up to guessing the time right now.  
  
He looked blankly at Isis, whom was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up the rest of her what appeared to be dinner. Marik lazily fell into a conveniently close chair at the table. Isis looked up, slightly startled, not having realized he came in.  
  
"Where have you been?" She narrowed her eyes hardly at him, but the bleached blond didn't seem much in the mood to start with her.  
  
Marik growled with annoyance. "None of your business!" Isis blinked in shock at his reaction.  
  
"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" She gawked him, " by now your loaded on sugar and scaring the neighbors..."  
  
"Where's Malik?" Marik didn't seem to be listening to her comment, that or he didn't want to respond.  
  
"He's eating over at Yugi and Yami's." Marik put his head down on the table, starring hard at her, not satisfied with the truth. "He'll be back around eight thirty. You can wait until then can't you?" She asked him teasingly.  
  
Marik just grumbled and got up from his seat. The chair made an unbearable noise as it scratched against the kitchen tiles. Isis ate the last bite of her meal, gently laid the dish into the sink and began to wash it off.  
  
"Did you have a good first day of school?" She inquired mockingly like a mother would her child.  
  
"Whatever." Marik had heard that phrase from one of Malik's odd 20th century contraption. He had called it something like a "Velitisoion." But Marik was clever and came up with his own nickname for it. He named it: "The Loud but Addicted Box From Hell." And as the title inferred, it was loud, but the volume was "Controllable." (And that didn't mean it could be turned into a mind slave.) But mostly the small square box was addictive. Its many colors could capture your mind, so it seemed. The astounding thing was how they got the people inside!  
  
The "Velitisoion" was one of Marik's earlier attempts at world domination. The sad thing was he didn't understand the powers of "Velitisoion."  
  
"Did something happen? Hey! Don't walk away! Marik?!" Isis was soon left alone, completely bewildered by the yami's new behavior. She soon just shrugged it away, telling herself that Marik would be back to normal by the time Malik got home.  
  
*  
  
Eclipsed: Done with another chapter! There was Y/YY! Next chapter'll have S/J! Promise! Sorry it took some time getting up! I wasn't home at all during the break. Actually I was a few times, but I didn't get on the computer until Sunday. I sorry if it came out really boring or something, the plot is still sort of developing and I wrote it in a course of three days super fast! Besides I'm trying my hands at humor, but I'm really only good at angst... I can write a lot better than I am, at least I think I can o.0;; (note: Marik won't be depressed through the fic, I need his comic relief even though I'm trying humor in the first place...)  
  
Ryou: I think you have something else to say?  
  
Eclipsed: Yeah, I may state something's wrong through the course of the story, that's because I've only seen a few episodes *cringes* don't hurt me! I know the basic plot and all, and all the characters and things about them. I just don't know everything or have seen every episode. So if I end up stating something wrong it'd be nice for if you wanted to correct me for future reference! That'd be very appreciated, although you'd have to sit through it until this story is over! ^^;;  
  
Ryou: Feel better?  
  
Eclipsed: *nods*  
  
Ryou: Alright, here are some replies to your questions/comments!:  
  
Yaky - I did some more Y/YY! Like I said, the next chapter'll have S/J! Promise! Mostly because I oinly mentioned it twice, so I promise more S/J! Glad ya like!  
  
Anime Crazed - It good? YAY! Lol, hyper...pixie sticks can do that ya know ^_^. Hope ya like!  
  
Jkateel - laxatives?! ...Your friends a genius! I amy do that... Thankies!  
  
Eyesrdiolies - Makes me angry too, and I wrote him...hmm... Please keep reading, I hope you enjoy!  
  
I luv Kai - Is this A.S.A.P? lol.  
  
Kenny3 - ^___________^  
  
Person6 - Ya like it?! Wow, thanks! I read your fic, 'Broken Glass house.'...LOVED! Glad ya think this is original... I tired to make it that but I'm not sure if it is or not --;;  
  
Sarah Harvey - He is sick ain't he? But I think he'd be the best way to get thick Marik to show his hiakri he likes him! (and yes, Mr.Dussel is who Marik, had a 'score to settle with', but he wasn't there) CANDY!!! THANKIES! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Hikari-neko - *gasps* I'm clever?  
  
Bakura: Shuddap, she was only being nice.  
  
Eclipsed: *pouts*  
  
Maitresse - Glad you like!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - *blinks* your name rhythms, ^_^ Your wish is granted, here's more!  
  
Ranma Higurashi - Yes... Stupid Anzu...^_^  
  
Carmen5-Nemrac - I hoped you liked this chpater as well  
  
Haku Ishatar - Thanks! Aren't Yami's a pain? ::hears Bakura, Yami, and Marik growling in the background:: I mean some are pains! ^_^;;  
  
'.......' - Aww, look, this chapter was for you! Why? Well now I can tell you, because there was tons of Anzu bashing! Muuhahahahaha, I was going to make some more bashing of her but got tired of her so wrote her out for a while. But see, if ya flame me about my Anzu bashing, I make more *Smiling* I know some people like Anzu, that's why I out (Anzu bashing) in the summary, so Anzu likers wouldn't have to read, I have nothng against Pro- Anzu people anyway, just as long as they can accept the fact I don't like her myself. *laughs* I don't need you to tell me I'm a loser. I already knew I was! And not because I bash Anzu! *shakes head*  
  
Amy Hirosaki - *sighs* Doesn't being broke suck? But thankies very much! n.n  
  
Silentia - So you like my fic, because your reviewing...YAY! To answer your questions:  
  
... Yes...Yes she will ^_____^  
  
Yeah, you're right. I was actually going to have them just hang out, but that would be super boring! A party would be really good! Thanks! Ya won't get angry if I do make a party in the next chap. Huh?  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi - Nope, I didn't, my friend did, I have (meaning I still do ) the freak Ms. Juliano, and yes she is a real person, really annoying and boring and stupid too --;; And yeah, her fore-head really is shinny @.@ As I said in some response from before, it was Mr.Dussel Marik went to 'settle a score with' but he no there *shrugs* You can glomp whom ever ya want! I love 'em all *glomps all the Yu-gi-oh! boys*  
  
Miami-chan - ^^  
  
Cat - That's a nice idea actually, I can work it in with the laxatives! Lol. I think the end could count as some Marik/Malik... Thanks!  
  
Lilblue-hedggie - *blink* That's the spirit!  
  
DemonLady1 - I hope this is soon --;; sry, ya'll had to wait ^^;; 


	4. Bickering and Yugi's idea

Eclipsed: YAY, back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!  
  
Ryou: Eclipsed Rose owns nothing!  
  
Eclipsed: ::pouts::  
  
Ryou: Answers to your questions and replies to your comments are at the bottom again!  
  
Eclipsed: Okie, let's begin!  
  
*  
  
Jou settled himself in one of the many desks that littered the classroom. There were four rows of three desks on each side of the room. There was long 'path' in-between the sides of the room, meant to keep people from tripping, was Jou's guess. Or maybe the teacher was just that stupid, the board was in the front of the room, so everyone had to hurt their necks to pay attention.  
  
No, she's not stupid, Jou told himself, she's just a rotten bitch.  
  
The proof to back up his statement: she had given homework on the first day of school. (He'd asked her after class to repeat what the homework was, not having caught it, and she'd practically exploded in his face!) And it wasn't the small, finish in two minutes kind. It had been hard, keeping Jou up half the night. Usually he wouldn't do his homework, but the promise of having to stay after with her was motivation itself.  
  
But now his eyes hurt from staying up half the night to complete it all. And worst of all, he made it one hundred percent accurate, just incase she was the type who collected the homework and corrected it. He was tired, to say the least, but he had more respect for those who pulled 'all-nighters'. Anyone who could stay up all night studying boring facts on whatever subject, and still pay attention in class, must be pretty outstanding for a student. That, or carry super human genes.  
  
He glanced warily at the clock on the wall. 7:20, was what it read. He smiled sleepily; he had twenty minutes before school began, just enough time to regain some energy. He's be able to sleep again in Ms. Juliano's class, it wasn't like she'd realize one of her students were snoring instead of paying attention to her. She already sounded like she would pass out any second.  
  
He snickered at his own private joke, before resting his head upon the cold desk top, which seemed more inviting than usual. Sure his back was hurting from leaning over, but otherwise he was content.  
  
That is until a cold voice broke through his time of relaxation. "Well, Well, already sleeping? And school's barely begun, pup."  
  
Jou growled in annoyance, not at being disturbed by the head of Kaiba Corporations, that was more than forgivable, but the nickname that came along every time they spoke. Of course, he'd never admit it, but if anyone else called him that, they wouldn't be alive to say it again.  
  
So why did Kaiba get special treatment?  
  
Oh yes, the deep crimson that always followed the nickname made itself known on the aggressive blonde's face.  
  
"Shut it Kaiba, I'm not a dog!" Jou sneered back the usual comment. It was always the same. The arguments barely ever differed, sometimes they had, if either wanted to they could have memorized it all by now...Although they had, subconsciously.  
  
"I guess it's true what they say, let sleeping dogs lay." A cool smirk lit up on Seto's face as he watched Jou's eyes narrow into a glare.  
  
"I'm not a dog!" He shouted. Random kids looked over at them, shaking their heads in disbelief. ("They're at it again?" A kid asked in a hushed whisper.)  
  
Jou's outburst never got him the desired affect. It added to Seto's amusement.  
  
He loved to get a rise from Jou. To him, it only made Jou look even cuter, if it were possible that is.  
  
His cold blue eyes starred back at Jou's. One emotionless and unreadable, the other glaring, although there was a glint of mischievous residing in his brownish amber eyes, which seemed to say 'play-time.'  
  
Seto opened his mouth hesitantly. He knew this whole procedure to well. In the back of his mind he just wanted the arguments to cease. But no matter what, he'd never stop teasing Jou.  
  
Yes, the harsh and uncaring CEO had a soft spot for Jou. The only person he would admit it to was Mokuba, who never seemed to have a problem with it. Heck, the kid even urged him to drop major hints.  
  
But that wasn't Seto's style. He wasn't shy, nor was out going about these types of affairs. Business was a completely different story however.  
  
"Really?" Seto asked, watching how Jou snarled at him, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Do ya need glasses or something?! Of course I'm not!"  
  
"When you growl it only makes you sound more like a dog, pup." Jou's hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Go away Kaiba! Go some place where you're wanted." Jou turned his head to the side, so Seto couldn't see the blush that was deepening on his face.  
  
Seto shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever, mutt." Seto turned and began to stalk off, mentally smirking. 1...2.., he counted slowly in his mind, 3.  
  
"I'm not a dog!" Jou screamed aloud, recollecting the attention of his fellow classmates. Cold blue eyes turned back to be greeted by brown amber eyes. Jou was partially standing, hands clenched in tight fists, and annoyance written all over his face. The sun was pouring in through the wall of windows behind Jou, casting a soft look upon his features.  
  
Seto took a second to stare before responding.  
  
Well, he would have responded...  
  
"Uhh...Jou? Kaiba?" A boy, around Jou's height walked up to both of them. He looked between the two, nervousness etched upon his face. Jou seemed to relax, and took his seat, looking to the violet haired boy to continue.  
  
The boy pushed a piece of hair, tipped with blue and yellow, from his eyes. He looked at Kaiba, almost as if asking him for permission. It was obvious he didn't want to cross either of their paths when they arguing. Nobody did actually, but the fact that he had approached, and wasn't a part of Jou's group, would have kids talking for the next few months. He received a nod from the CEO.  
  
"I'm having a party this Saturday," as he said that the second to last bell rang. Jou and Seto must have been to caught up in their arguments to realize the first one. "I'm inviting the entire grade." He explained, giving one more look at the pieces of white paper in his hand, before tentatively handing one to Kaiba, and the other to Jou.  
  
"I'll be there." Jou told him with a wide smile. A party would be a great way to forget about school. Anything to get his mind away from school was a blessing.  
  
Kaiba just muttered, his answer was coherent.  
  
The boy just shrugged, not up to guessing the answer. He smiled at Jou, friendly, before retreating from the two; more invitations nestled in his hand.  
  
Jou now turned back to glare at Seto, daring him to begin another fight.  
  
Seto just sighed, pocketing the invitation to soon be forgotten.  
  
The last bell rang, signaling all the kids to be in their classroom. Hell was in session now. I mean school was in session now.  
  
Seto sat down in the closest empty desk. So what if it happened to be the one in front of a certain blond? Seto didn't know that! At least he wasn't letting on that he knew...  
  
A dark skinned lady walked into the class. Her hair was a platinum blond, going stiffly to her shoulders, slightly curling. It looked unnatural on her, but nobody would say a word to her. Her wrath would be most unpleasant. "Hola clase!" She spoke out in her Spanish accent. The class spoke their own greeting to her.  
  
Jou had his own greeting for her, but he'd never speak it in her presence. Hola Señorita Bitch, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Tome la tarea, hora." She demanded the class. Jou looked around cluelessly.  
  
The sound of shuffling papers and 'god damn where is it?!' filled the air suddenly. Jou glimpsed over Seto's shoulder. But all he could see was a book that was holding Seto captive for the moment.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes and continued searching for his answer. Finally he saw the computer-printed sheet laid out on the desk next to his. It was entitled: Composición del verano. HE was sure that stood for composition of summer, their assignment last night.  
  
Immediately Jou shuffled through his own papers. He really should begin to organize more...  
  
Finally he pulled out a lined piece of paper, partly written on. A goofy grin greeted his lips. Who knew? The day could end up in Jou's favor.  
  
Ms. Massari, the teacher, leaned her head over Jou's shoulder. Jou looked up at her, his hand moved the paper to indicate that it was indeed his. Her brown seemed to roll heaven ward as she gazed over his paper. "Katsuya, is that the best you can do?" She glared down at him, something like disappointment in her eyes.  
  
Jou gaped at her. What was she talking about?! He did exactly what she had asked! He nodded involuntarily, making her sigh as she marked something down in her book.  
  
"I want you to type it tonight."  
  
"I can't." He said flatly. She glared down her nose at him, an eyebrow raised defensively. "I mean... I don't have a computer," he admitted. A few kids looked at him as if he were insane. She shook her head in detest at him.  
  
"Then write it in pen."  
  
"...It is in pen!" Jou shouted, his anger getting the best of him. Why was she searching for fault? Jou's face grew hot when he realized the stares from the other students. Even Seto had lost all interest in his book and was now eyeing with a look that spoke 'where did that come from?'  
  
Ms. Massari's already intense glare only intensified, and Jou wished he had never evoked the wrath of 'Señorita Bitch.'  
  
*  
  
The group stared blankly as Jounouchi was slowly loosing his sanity in front of them. Lunch had begun eight minutes ago, but he hadn't showed many signs of stopping. He hadn't even given his lunch a second thought. This was what put the group edge in the first place.  
  
Even Anzu had shut up to watch him. It wasn't everyday someone strangled thin air. Even she knew that wasn't exactly normal.  
  
"Jou..." Ryou tapped the table cautiously to get his friend's attention. Furious brown eyes looked at him, teeth grinding. Ryou gulped before speaking up again, "something wrong?"  
  
{Of course not hikari, Jou always acts like this!} Bakura mentally snickered at Ryou. The younger white haired boy blushed while glaring at his yami.  
  
Jou stopped strangling the air, but continued glaring and gritting his teeth. "My Spanish teacher, Ms. Massari, gave me a detention! She's such a bitch!"  
  
"What did you do?" Yugi asked, his curious violet eyes were slightly wider than usual.  
  
"Nothing!" The others gave him a look. "I sort of lost my temper..."  
  
"I told you Jou, you're too aggressive for your own good! Girls don't like that! You should be like Yami! He wouldn't get a detention! He's perfect!" Anzu giggled, obviously not being able to stay quiet any longer. She put a bone-crushing hug on Yami's already sore arm.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, running his fork through the slop on his cafeteria tray. "I did the homework last night," Jou collected a few gasps from them, "and this morning she kept picking on my homework and I yelled at her! Then she gave me the damn detention. I have to serve it tomorrow."  
  
"Ms. Noteck's worst," Yami shuddered at the memory of his own teacher.  
  
"Ms. Massari gave us homework yesterday."  
  
"What a bitch..." Yami commented, making note that Jou had won one battle, but he'd beat him sooner or later...  
  
Jou nodded, although it was no comfort.  
  
"Ms. King ain't a picnic either," Bakura muttered.  
  
"Who's that?" Yugi blinked owlishly. Yami made another mental note: Yugi was cute when he blinked. (A/N: Here here! ^_^)  
  
"Our Social Studies teacher," Malik smiled as he explained. He and his yami shared a secretive look.  
  
"She's the one who gave Bakura the detention yesterday." Marik finished off the explanation. Everyone just made an 'oh' sound with their mouths.  
  
"What did you do thief?" Yami asked the former tomb robber. The rest of them turned their attention to him as well, equally curious, with the exception of Marik and Malik.  
  
[I'm curious too yami.]  
  
"None of your business pharaoh," Bakura murmured irritably.  
  
"He put some laxatives in the Ms. King's coffee. Some prep said she'd tell on him, so he threatened to send her to the Shadow Realm. They got into a long and painful argument over it... Good news was that they were arguing too much for her to notice that the teacher had walked in and ended up drinking the coffee." Malik giggled at the memory; "of course you know what happened after that. When she came back girl told on him, and thus the detention!"  
  
Marik was laughing hysterically by the end, Yami was trying not to laugh out loud, Yugi and Malik were giggling, Anzu had been talking about something through their entire conversation, Jou was snickering to hi hand, and Ryou's eyes were wide open. Bakura was slouched in his seat, not embarrassed, but not looking too happy with Malik or Marik.  
  
"You did what?!" The mostly calmed and composed Ryou looked about ready to kill the Ancient tomb robber. It was a good thing he was already dead. Bakura didn't answer. "You're lucky you weren't suspended! Or Expelled!"  
  
("What's that Yugi?"  
  
"Tell you later Yami.")  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Bakura yelled, coming to his own defense. It felt like déjà vu.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Marik and Malik black mailed me! I already told you that!"  
  
"Don't blame other people yami!"  
  
"They're not people! They're just insane!"  
  
"Hey!" Malik pouted at the insult.  
  
"That's not the point! You shouldn't do things like that!"  
  
"But they black mailed me!"  
  
"Actually Ryou," Malik began, waiting for the two white haired boys to look at him, "we did. And it was a nice black mail too!" He added. Both of the Egyptian blondes shared another secretive look.  
  
"What did you black mail him with?" Jou asked, a bit dizzy from trying to keep up.  
  
"Oh! Can I?!" Marik waved his hand childishly.  
  
"You've already told them the story, so why not? And while you're at it, why don't you just tell them my life story?" Bakura responded sarcastically. Marik didn't seem to catch it.  
  
"I can?!" Marik smiled widely, making him both cute and scary at the same time. "It's about who Bakura likes!" This got everyone's attention in record time. Everybody but Anzu, who was consequently still talking without an audience. Ryou looked between the blushing tomb robber and the grinning spirit of the Millenium Rod, he was lightly shaking as he finally just gazed at Marik, waiting for him to go on. Yugi seemed the most intrigued other than Ryou. If Marik didn't continue soon his eyes might fall from their socket. "Bakura loves-"  
  
Before the spirit could finish, one of Bakura's hands was held roughly over his mouth. His other was held over Malik's, just incase... Bakura's face was a thousand shades too bright for his own liking.  
  
Each member of the table, still with the exception of Anzu, looked visibly disappointed, each for their own reasons.  
  
"It's called sarcasm! If you tell anyone, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you!" Bakura hissed threateningly in both of their ears. "Do you understand?" Both boys nodded enthusiastically, their reward was Bakura pulling his hand away and going back to his seat.  
  
When they had been released, both gasped for breath, having lack of air when smothered by Bakura's hand. "I think it'd be best if we never mentioned this again," the two rubbed the back of their heads nervously.  
  
Jou snickered at the two's expense.  
  
Yugi sulked, taking another bite out of his poorly prepared cafeteria food. He was silently praying that Marik would be able to tell everyone. There was always a possibility that it was Ryou.  
  
\Do you think that Bakura would tell you who he likes?\ Yugi asked suddenly, almost making his other half choke on coke.  
  
/Nope./  
  
\Even remotely? Like giving you a hint?\  
  
/The thief and I don't exactly share our feelings while painting our toes./  
  
Poor Yami must have been around Anzu too long, Yugi thought, slightly amused, slightly jealous.  
  
\Could you try and find out?\ He asked innocently. Yami raised a suspicious eyebrow at Yugi.  
  
/What are you up to Aibou?/  
  
Yugi just smiled sweetly at his yami. \Nothing.\ Yami didn't believe him, obviously, but the smile made him drop it almost immediately.  
  
"And then she said pink was out, and I totally told her that eyeliner was so overrated!" A hysterical laugh followed.  
  
"What crap are they trying to feed us?" Malik asked, shaking his head as he gestured to the sloppy excuse for food on his tray. He looked over at his yami, almost expecting the boy to be agreeing with him. But Marik wasn't paying any attention to him, what so ever. He followed the identical boys gaze.  
  
What was scary though was his gaze went straight to Anzu... To make sure he was seeing right he blinked and rubbed his eyes. No, he was seeing right...  
  
Was his yami really starring at Anzu?  
  
"Marik.." He said subconsciously out loud. Marik didn't even seem to acknowledge it though. His thoughtful gaze never left from Anzu's face. -Marik?- Malik tried through the link, although it showed little affect. He knew better than to peek inside Marik's mind though. He tried to once, and it only resulted in a major migraine.  
  
There was a long silence between them before Marik showed a reaction. ~Yeah?~  
  
-Why are you starring at Anzu?-  
  
Marik chuckled. ~You sound jealous Malik!~ He teased. Malik turned red.  
  
-But why are you?-  
  
~I was just wondering how long it would take for a body to ignite.~  
  
Malik blinked, turning his attention to the brunette, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.  
  
\They give new meaning to the saying: Like yami, like hikari.\  
  
/Yugi...That's not really a saying.../  
  
*  
  
Yugi's hands were cupped around his face as he used them to himself up. His lazy amethyst eyes watched as two figures bickered. Jou and Seto were 'at it again' as everyone always put it.  
  
This is the last time I go looking for Jou after school, Yugi promised himself. He had volunteered to go find his missing friend when he hadn't come showed up at their meeting area. He had only walked a flight of stairs when he came upon the two in the hallway. He had sat himself on the right on the stairs and watched the spectacles.  
  
That's how it had been for the last ten minutes. The others must have left by now, or were getting their ears talked off.  
  
Yugi sighed as a familiar sight of their fight came up. Seto had called Jou something of a 'pup', and Jou responded his usual way of, 'I'm not a dog, Kaiba!'  
  
He shifted the weight of his head to his right palm. Who would have thought that a year of their fighting could become so boring?  
  
A warm breeze passed through the hallway, reminding Yugi that the seasons were still changing from summer to fall. His unoccupied hand reached down and pulled out a piece of construction paper, an address and phone number was written down on one side of it. A kid that Yugi didn't know all that well had given him the invitation. Something about a party on Saturday. He would have to check with his grandfather on it, but was sure he'd have permission.  
  
He waved the paper in front of his face, closing his eyes when the makeshift breeze flew in his eyes, making them water slightly.  
  
Jou and Seto's voices continued to echo throughout the empty halls. Seto was still cool and calm, while Jou was loosing his nerve like he always did.  
  
Didn't Jou see that he was doing what Seto intended?  
  
Yugi shrugged at his wanderings, switching his hands when his right palm was getting numb, and his left hand was beginning to get cramped.  
  
Why didn't Jou or Seto see that they were a match made in heaven? Although they didn't share the completely same thoughts or hobbies, like Malik and Marik did, they still made a perfect couple.  
  
In his eyes at least. Although he known to think 'outside the box,' as his grandfather would tell him when he was a lot younger. But there was one thing he knew for sure: his friends were dense and blind when it came to matters such as these. He just wished one of them would open their eyes soon!  
  
All they needed was a push in the right direction.  
  
And almost suddenly it dawned on the young boy, he could help his friends. He could be the one to give them that 'push in the right direction.'  
  
An uncharacteristically sly smile appeared on Yugi's face. The more he thought about it, the more he liked this new idea of his.  
  
*  
  
Eclipsed: Wow! That was along chapter!  
  
Ryou: 8 pages long!  
  
Eclipsed: ^_^.I think I got to carried away in the Marik and Malik part where Marik's thinking of igniting bodies...don't ask, I was venting out my anger in a sort of way...  
  
Ryou: ::stares at her strangely::  
  
Eclipsed: --;; there will bee OOC, if you haven't already noticed...  
  
Ryou: We hope you enjoyed!  
  
Eclipsed: Oohhh! One more thing! Who else saw Marik last Sunday!? I was in complete awe of him for a week! That was the first time I saw him not as Malik or not as a fanart drawing, and he was so hot! YAY!  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Eclipsed: I feel that there isn't much Bakura in this...who else feels that way?  
  
Ryou: ::raises hand::  
  
Eclipsed: ::sly smile:: Of course you would!  
  
Jkatell - I knew if I said it somebody would say something ^^;; I always keep my word, so I wrote in Anzu bashing...If it's not enough there will be some in the next chapter ^_^. Nighty night! (It's almost 12 right now...so it's more like morning...)  
  
Demonlady1 - Okie! About seven days late...but better late than never ^_^  
  
Ranma Higurashi - Kawii Yugi ^^  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game Fan - That's good advice/suggestion ^^ Although my life is boring I'm sure I can scrape a few things  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi - O.O Give up reading and writng! ::hisses:: evil teacher! YAY! SUGAR!!! My fav. bishie...I love them all, but at the moment I'm gonna say Marik... He's so hot! ::apparently not over her obsession from last Sunday::  
  
Amy Hirosaki - I thought you were talking about the fic for a second ^^;; But yes, being broke sucks! '''''T.T''''' I didn't like his behavior either! He only acts that way Malik's not around...probably plotting revenge on Evil Mr. Dussel! Yes, my cokkie was yummy! Thank you! ::hands her cookie:: you get one too!  
  
I luv Kai - YAY! ^_^ Did you like the S/J in the beginning? I hope you did! I don't think I'm very talented, but thank yous!  
  
Selene - Restraining Bakura?! It's possible? Hehe, okie!  
  
Riellz - YAY! I'm glad you like! Sorry it's late ^^;;  
  
Destiny Matchmaker - No, I can't kill Anzu...In this one anyway! Lots of torture though ^_^ The pest coupling thingy sounds alright too...  
  
Anime Crazed - Yep, that what he was talking about ^^;; The yami's still aren't up to date with technology...  
  
Celestial Angel 13 - thankies ^_________^  
  
Sarah Harvey - Glad to hear it! Lol, maybe next chapter ^_~  
  
Carmen5-Nemrac - ^_^, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Starflower Sakura - well I put in more Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik (I think), had some Yami/Yugi, and some S/J... Did I do good?! Lol.  
  
Next Chapter: Yugi starts trying to play matchmaker, but fails and enlists the help of Yami! How can he say no to Yugi? The party starts in this chapter! And Seto even shows up!  
  
Teaser: Ryou: I can't believe Seto came...  
  
Jou: ::scoffs:: Seto's too high and mighty to ever be caught dead here, were not worthy! ::slightly sarcastic::  
  
Seto: ::smirk:: What was that mutt?  
  
Jou: O_O Shit... 


End file.
